


This?  So Not Your First Time

by yesdrizella



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Porn Battle, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/pseuds/yesdrizella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realize that my kid is like, fifteen. He has a girlfriend that thinks you're hotter than Elvis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This?  So Not Your First Time

"You do realize that my kid is like, fifteen. He has a girlfriend that thinks you're hotter than Elvis."

"Who?"

"Serious?"

"Completely. I sincerely have no idea who you're talking about. Who is this Elvis person?"

Robert laughs, then shoves him down by his shoulders.

Zac is sucking him with all the enthusiasm of a first-timer, but like a first timer, he could be better at it. Robert molds his hand to the back of his head and guides him, helps him establish a rhythm. When the tickle of Zac's tongue becomes too much, he eases him off, panting. "Yeah, okay, grab a condom."

Zac rolls the condom down his cock, and he makes Zac grab the Aveda sample-sized lotion in the bathroom that'll probably sting on entry, but if Zac's fucked other guys before, he won't care.

As Zac fingers his own ass, Robert takes off his wedding band and sets it on the nightstand. "No one can know about this," he reminds him.

"The last thing I need is more gay rumors."

"'Cause it's not like they're untrue or anything."

His own wife is cool with whoever he fucks as long as it's not another woman and he doesn't bring home any diseases, but he does wonder how Zac will explain this to his little woman, or if he's even going to. Honestly, he only knew who she was because he'd once walked in on Indio jerking it to her nudes, and later on, after he bleached his eyes free from the teen pussy, he complimented him on his fine taste. Indio mumbled her name, then said something about _Call of Duty 4_ , and they never spoke of it again.

"You've done this before," Robert says, stroking himself as he watches. "It's the black kid with the afro, right? Tell me it's him. He's the only other one of you kids I know."

Zac climbs to his hands and knees, his body offering, and Robert accepts that as his reply.

Once he's in, he's almost afraid the kid won't last, the way he caterwauls like one of those gay-for-pay straight boys in the videos on his secret flash drive. He sure doesn't move like a backdoor virgin, the way he grinds back and clenches around his cock and asks for harder, faster, and more, always more. Robert decides to be nice and gives him the reacharound, and Zac surprises him by yanking him down into a weird half-kiss that's more tongue than mouth.

After they've both come, sweaty and sated, Zac is already on his feet, fetching the towels. He cleans them both, then wipes up the mattress strain and covers it with an unused washcloth before settling down. Robert decides not to tell him about the much worse things he's slept on.

"It was Lucas. He's in _Milk_ now. He plays Danny."

"Oh, the blond kid who's not Franco?" Zac nods and Robert has to agree that, yeah, Blond Kid has that 'theater major' look to him.

Robert reclines on his wealth of hotel pillows and sighs pleasantly. Then he looks over at Zac, and at first glance he can already tell what - more specifically, who - he's thinking about. Ryan Seacrest's make-up crew couldn't hide that trace of guilt crawling over his features. Ah, young love. So vivid and pukingly saccharine.

He slips his wedding ring on, then fetches his pack of Marlboros from the left front pocket of his pants. He pulls out two cigarettes and puts them in his mouth, lights them both and offers one to Zac. "Look at it this way. You can tell your little lady you fucked Iron Man."

He seems unsure at first, fingers fidgeting like he's three days sober, but in the end he takes it almost too quickly. "I think she'd be more impressed if I fucked Jack Black."

"You're shitting me."

Zac shrugs. He closes his eyes, takes a long drag and exhales a smoke ring. "She likes _Kung Fu Panda_."


End file.
